


Journey

by JuulChii



Category: Berryz Koubou, Hello! Project
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuulChii/pseuds/JuulChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Momoko and Maasa are last place in the games Berryz Kobo played, the two are left behind to find their way home with just a map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place after DVD Magazine 18. After every game, the top 2 are ranked Celebs, the next three in rank are Standard, and the bottom two are Bad.
> 
> Thanks to Shinpaul and RiceChii for the beta.

“Here you go celebs.”

“Eh~! We’re going with a taxi!”

Chinami Tokunaga received the envelopes were ‘Taxi’ was written on it and gave one to Risako Sugaya. Risako looked a bit confused. She thought everything was over and they all could go home together after a long midday of work.  
They just finished recording for their new DVD Magazine, where they had to play games. The winners would get all nice stuff, while the losers – Bad group – had to do a punishment.  
Chinami was enjoying this even more when she heard Momoko Tsugunaga screaming; “What? A taxi? Are you serious?”

Then the staff gave two envelopes to Saki Shimizu, who gave the other to Miyabi Natsuyaki. On the envelopes stood ‘Train’.

“Well, we should be happy,” Saki said to Miyabi, who grabbed it in disbelief.

“Wait, where’s mine?” Yurina Kumai asked. “I’m also in the Standard group…”

“Ah, because you’re last in the Standard group,” the man said, while getting another envelope, “here.” And he gave one to Yurina. ‘Bus’, it said. Yurina had no idea what was going on, but still received it.

“Will we be alright?” Saki then said while looking in the envelope. She saw a ticket in it. Miyabi saw it too.

“Ah why?” Miyabi sobbed. She hoped that she would’ve got something better.

“Well, you can all go now,” the man said, without looking to Momoko and Maasa Sudou, who were in the Bad group. 

“Well then, bye bye!” Chinami said while grabbing the still confused Risako to the door. The other three walked slowly with them. They waved to the camera and went away.

Only Momoko and Maasa were left of the group. While being in a bit of a shock, they waved to the other girls in disbelief. They were looking at each other, no idea what was happening to them. After wearing caps covering their mouth, drinking the grossest juice there is, they thought they were punished more than enough. The man finally focused on the two girls and gave them a thick little book that was covered with drawings of roads.

“What is it, a map?” Maasa asked. Momoko opened the book, and she was right. “What are we supposed to do with it?”

“You are going to walk,” the man replied, somehow smiling.

“Like I thought…” Maasa murmured.

“What? No!” Momoko screamed. “No, no, no, no, no!”

“But Momo doesn’t know how to read a map!” Maasa said who started to panic as well. 

“Of course I do!” Momoko retorted, while giving Maasa a nudge. She searched in the book, and looked a bit lost. “How do we now where we are?” 

“I… I don’t know,” Maasa said. She started to laugh without smiling, but Momoko was even more panicking. She searched frustrated further. 

“Well, I guess you two can handle it further from here, ne,” said the man, still smiling. “Do your best, ne?”

“We don’t even know where we are,” Momoko said again. Maasa laughed even harder. 

“You don’t mean this, right?’ Maasa tried. The man ignored her. He turned and got something from the table. 

“Before I forget, you need to wear this as well.” 

“WHAT?!” Momoko yelled.

 

And so the two girls of the Bad group had to walk home with only their feet and a map as help. As soon as they walked out of the door Momoko got the ‘Bad’ button of her shirt and threw it away. Maasa did the same, except she threw the button in a trash can. Then Momoko tried to get rid of the ugly overall she and Maasa were required to wear, but it was fixed with a rope by the staff. Momoko quickly grabbed the white one, because that fitted by her outfit. Maasa got the dark blue color.

“Ah, you shouldn’t …” Maasa warned her. “They might be checking us.”

“So what?” Momoko said annoyed, but she let it go. “Let’s go to the bus station.”

“Eh why?” Maasa asked.

“To… Kumaicho!” Momoko said quickly. They followed the boards to the bus station. There they saw Yurina, sitting on the bench looking bored to the sky.

“Shouldn’t there be a bus coming?” Maasa asked her. 

“My bus leaves in 30 minutes,” Yurina growled. He glanced at her group members. “What are you wearing?” She tried not laugh. 

“That evil guy made us wear it!” Momoko exclaimed. “Can you get it off for me?” She turned her back to Yurina. Yurina was trying to get the knot out, with no success. 

“It won’t lose!” she said surprised. 

“Great, now we have to walk with this hideous thing on,” Maasa sighed.

“No way, you have to walk?” Yurina said with her mouth open. 

Maasa nodded. “Well, we should continue. Come Momo, let’s find Miya and Captain.”

“Can’t we stay?” Momoko said with puppy eyes.

“We can’t take the bus, we have no tickets or money,” Maasa said. She grabbed Momoko’s hand and continued. With a quivering lip Momoko waved Yurina goodbye. 

After a while they came across a train station. It was very small station and they saw Saki and Miyabi right away. 

“Oi~!” Saki said happy. “I was wondering what you should do. But I see you have to walk.”

“I’m tired already,” Momoko sobbed.

Miyabi laughed. “Nice clothes you wear.”

Then a train came. Saki and Miyabi got in and waved to Momoko and Maasa, giggling as they went in. 

“You can let go of me now,” Momoko said. Maasa held her arm so that Momoko wouldn’t jump in the train. They got back on the pavement. 

“Where should we go now?”

“Look, we are here now,” Maasa said and pointed at a place in the book. After searching for the city, what the station indicated, she roughly knew how to go from A to B. "I think we should walk straight all the way and then we hopefully recognize the place.”

“It looks…far,” Momoko said unsure. “I can’t believe they did this to us. Just letting two idols off on their own.”

Maasa shrugged. She closed the book and the girls began to walk.  
The city they were in was quiet. There were lots of stores, but they were all closed. The roads were smaller, but there weren’t riding any cars anyway. Even the girls walked in silent. Maasa didn’t want to start a topic, because she knew Momoko was irritated and would respond in an angry way. She first thought that this was all a prank. But the longer they walked, Maasa eventually wasn’t thinking about someone would pick them up. 

“Let’s go over there,” Momoko said. She pointed with her pinky to a side street, where lots of noises where coming from. When she and Maasa got there, it was like they were in another world. The roads were full with cars. Everyone was beeping, because no car could move. And the pavement was packed with people. Momoko and Maasa couldn’t stand still for too long to watch in disbelief. The crowd pushed them, what made Momoko lose sight of Maasa.

“Suuchan?” Momoko squeaked. She wanted to look back, but all the people kept pushing her that Momoko almost had to run. She wriggled to the side and held on to a pole. She almost stood on the road, that wasn’t that dangerous because the cars weren’t riding. “Suuchan!” Momoko screamed louder. She coughed. The cars were releasing so much gas that Momoko almost couldn’t breathe.

She tried to climb on a pole, but it didn’t work out well. She yelled Maasa’s name again, but the only response she got was more cars beeping and the people talking louder. ‘What should I do?’

“Momoko~!”

She looked to the side and saw Risako waving at her in a car two rows ahead. Momoko waved back. Carefully walking on her toes she crossed the road, maneuvering the beeping cars, and reached the taxi.

“I’m so glad to see you!” Risako said from behind the window. Next to her sat Chinami, who was having the fun of her life.

“This - is - so – funny,” she brought out. Tears were falling of her cheek. Momoko raised an eyebrow, but didn’t give her attention.

“Have you by accident seen Suuchan?” Momoko asked.

“What, you lost Maa?” Risako asked. Momoko slowly nodded. “No wonder, it’s so busy here. We’ve been waiting for half an hour here.”

“But isn’t it weird that it is so crowded here, and that on the other side it looks like someone died?”

“Hey young lady,” the chauffeur started, looking at Momoko through the mirror. “You shouldn’t be here, standing in the middle of the street. It’s dangerous.”

“But no one is riding!” she answered. 

“That’s because the bridge was up, it is down now.”

At that moment, the cars started to slowly move forward. Momoko squeaked and she quickly reached the left side of the pavement. Risako waved goodbye while Chinami was lying on her stomach laughing.

She then felt someone pinched her arm. “Ouch!” 

An angry Maasa was standing next to her. Immediately Momoko hugged her.

“Where is your mobile!? And why would you cross the road like that!” Maasa yelled.

“I left my mobile at home, and I was only talking to Risako-chan,” Momoko explained, still hugging Maasa. She bends over to Maasa’s stomach, her butt sticking out. Maasa couldn’t help to smile, and rubbed Momoko’s head.

“Alright kiddie, let’s follow the cars.” 

Momoko let go of Maasa and stood straight. “Alright... Wait, I’m not a kiddie!” 

They walked over the big bridge. The clouds in the sky became thicker, as the wind blew stronger.  
Maasa walked on the left side and gave some glimpses of the sea. Momoko was scared of the height and ignored Maasa gasping and telling how beautiful it looked.

“I have it cold,” Momoko pouted. She grabbed Maasa’s sleeve so she stood next to her.

“We left our coats there of course,” Maasa said, referring to the house where they played games. “I hope someone brought it back for us.”

Momoko shivered. “Aa~h, I wished I had nice warm chocolate milk.” She pulled to Maasa’s sleeve, up and down.

“I would like that too,” Maasa said.

“My feet hurt. I want to go home. I also want to go in a taxi!”

“Well, I hope it isn’t that far now. We’ve been walking for a while.” Maasa looked to Momoko, who was pulling even harder on her sleeve. Momoko stared at her, with a strange look.  
“W – what’s wrong?” Maasa said. 

“Why do you threat me so different?” Momoko said abrupt, her voice considerably low. 

Maasa was about to laugh, but Momoko looked very serious. “Eh? What do you mean?”

“Why don’t you bully me like the others?”

“Why? You want me to do that?” Now it was Maasa's turn who looked confused. “You mean like what Chi just did? I saw her laughing in the car. Everyone looks at us, I mean look what we wear.”

“I’m not talking about now, but about all the time.” Momoko now looked with an irritated expression remembering some scenes. “It’s like when Miya or Tokusan are making fun of me, everyone is laughing at me, except for you.”

“Maybe I don’t find it funny,” Maasa defended. “And since when don’t you find it funny? You never say something about it.”

“That’s because I don’t want to make a scene about it. But it does hurt me sometimes!”

Maasa looked sad to her little friend. “I didn’t know. Sorry…”

“I don’t want an apology!” Momoko almost yelled. Angrily she walked faster, but she still hadn’t let go of Maasa’s sleeve, so she had to follow her.

“Momo, what’s wrong? You want me to say to Miya and Chii to stop?” 

“No!’ Momoko stopped running. She let go of Maasa’s sleeve, ran to the brick wall where the sea was behind and bend over it with a jump. Quickly Maasa grabbed her leg so Momoko didn’t bend over too much. Momoko screamed her lungs out, while watching at the big blue sea. Maasa jumped a bit, shut her eyes and opened them when Momoko stopped, after 10 seconds.

“Finished?” Maasa asked, opening her eyes.

“U huh,” Momoko brought out. She wiggled her legs, and Maasa helped her to the ground. Momoko took a deep breath. 

“How do you feel now?” Maasa asked, with her hands on her hip.

“Great,” Momoko said tired. 

In silence they continued their journey, without saying a word, hand in hand. Momoko was sobbing and sniffing softly. She rubbed her face with the overall, and at the end it looked all wet. They finally were off of the bridge. The sun was shining brightly again, as it shone almost behind the buildings. The girls both yawned. They reached a small park where they sat at a bench while watching some kids playing at the playground.

“You sure you don’t want to join them?” Maasa beckoned to the squealing children.

“Nah, I pass this time,” Momoko said. They both laughed, and relaxed a bit. Momoko stretched her body while Maasa was lying on the bench with her head on Momoko’s knees, enjoying the sun while it lasted. 

“It’s true that I don’t tease you like the other members,” Maasa started, with her eyes closed. “Although I do laugh sometimes about it.”

“No you don’t,” Momoko disagreed. She was still watching the little kids screaming while having lots of fun. “You laugh, but you don’t mean it. I can hear that.”

“You can?” Maasa said teasingly.

“Yeah, I can hear that. I can do many things,” Momoko said proudly. Maasa chuckled.

“You see?” Momoko said. “That’s what I meant. You laugh, but you don’t laugh at me.”

“But it was funny!”

There was a pause.

“… No I’m lying. But the thing is,” Maasa sighed. “When I was little, I was bullied by other children. They made fun of me because I was scared of the water and many other things. Later, I was the one who was saying mean things to my friends. I lost them, so I was bullied even more. That’s when I promised that I won’t say harsh things again. I know how you feel Momo, and I’m glad you don’t say anything back what you will regret later. The others are just teasing you, they don’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know that,” Momoko said. “I think I was overreaction. I know my character isn’t in everybody’s liking, so I have to be prepared with these things.”

“Or you could pay them back." 

At that moment, they heard something buzzing. Maasa slowly sat back and rummaged in her pockets. She got her cellphone and opened it. “I have a text message.”

“Show me, show me!” Before Maasa could look from whom it was, Momoko snatched it out of her hands. “It’s from Kumaichan!” And she read:

Maasa chan, where are you? We can’t find you guys anywhere! Didn't the staff get you already? Everyone is worried!

“The staff?” Maasa said confused. “But we haven’t seen anyone, right?” Then her phone rang. Momoko quickly pressed the green button.

“Moshi moshi? Tsugunaga Momoko here. Ah, Kumaichan! Where are you?”

Maasa waited impatiently for information, as Momoko continued the phone call.

“The restaurant? Everyone is waiting? But we are still walking, we aren’t there yet… U huh… They picked you up from the bus station?... Captain and Miya too? But what about…

At that moment, Momoko’s eyes grew big. She quickly grabbed the map book and opened it on the first page. With big letters it said: WAIT AT THE FRONT DOOR FOR US. WE WILL SOON PICK YOU UP.

“You joking,” Maasa said with her mouth wide open. Momoko spontaneous dropped the mobile.


End file.
